


Morning Thoughts and Pancakes

by spacephans



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan Howell/Phil Lester - Freeform, M/M, Morning phan fluff, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacephans/pseuds/spacephans
Summary: Dan wakes up and Phil is not by his side. He thinks of the worst scenarios, but all of them disappear when phil surprises him with breakfast.





	Morning Thoughts and Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first phanfic, so please leave constructive criticism if you want! 
> 
> See the end for more notes

Dans POV:

I was cold and I didn’t like it. I shuffled back to be wrapped in the warmth of my boyfriend, only to find that I was the only one in the bed. A slight panic fled through my mind, making me imagine that Phil had gotten up in the night and fallen and died. He was so clumsy that I almost believed it, but I interrupted my own thoughts and told myself that Phil would have called for me or at least yelled to wake me. Maybe he got up in the night and left me! I knew I didn’t deserve him, but I wouldn’t think he would leave me at night like this.

Holding back my tears and thoughts, I pushed back the duvet and got up to search for my clumsy boyfriend, who was hopefully still alive and hadn’t left me. I walked down the hall cautiously, because you know, someone may have kidnapped Phil and that could also be why he wasn’t in bed. But as I reached the lounge I knew my horrible thoughts were thankfully wrong again because the smell of coffee and bacon drifted from the kitchen. 

Phil was stood in front of the stove flipping pancakes with his back turned to me. I took the opportunity to take in how adorable he was. He swayed gently and hummed a muse song lazily, probably still sleepy. I crept toward him quietly and slipped my arms around his waist, resting my head on his shoulder. The older man leaned back into me whilst still humming the song.

“Morning sleepy head”, Phil giggled.

“Hmm, I don’t like waking up without you”, I mumbled in response.

“I know love, but I wanted to surprise you with pancakes!”, Phil had now turned around in my arms and was giggling.

“What?”, it came out as a whine, and that just made him giggle more.

“You’re just so cute in the mornings. Even though you have your hobbit hair all the time now, it’s too adorable when you wake up.” As he said this, he played with my curls and gave me a light kiss on the nose. He then turned around to finish making breakfast, leaving me grumbling about the loss of his warm arms around me.

Making myself useful and also not showing how relieved I was that my boyfriend didn’t leave me in the middle of night, I grabbed two sets of dishes and silverware to set the table and also show my thanks for the breakfast. I grabbed two glasses and filled them with ribena for me and Phil to have with our American-style meal. As I finished setting the table, a happy Phil brought over a large tray of pancakes, bacon, and a pot of coffee. 

“Here you go, love”, my boyfriend said in a cheery voice, handing me a mug of coffee and kissing the top of my head.

“Thanks Philly, I love you.”

“I love you too, Danny”.

And with that, my morning thoughts were washed away. Even if I didn’t wake up with my lover’s arms around me, I knew that he was still here and would always love me. He would never leave me, even if I didn’t deserve me. He loved me, and I loved him equally back.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos greatly appreciated!
> 
> Come say hi to me on tumblr @spacephans !
> 
> Hope you enjoyed even though it was poorly written and short!
> 
> ty ly bb


End file.
